Loving Either of Us is a Death Sentence, no?
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: When midnight arise, guilty is the Queen for making herself believe he is beside her. A simple bliss hindered by a series of infidelity and tonight must she retire without him, something she could never be truly used to. Could he soon see how she yearns for his embrace? To have her lips against his or would it be all an illusion for her sanity to stay? Reviews would be appreciated.


Author's Note: I have been devoted onto giving this couple [more of Hera] to somehow have a moment to where all conflict are set aside and to where solace may be found in one another's arms. Foremost would it be from the Queen, Hera's perspective and the other would be from the King's.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

Alone once more was she within their chamber, _should she not be used by now?_

As the gleam light of Selene illuminated from the window, her baroque satin gown for the night had her form drawn by the caress of the soft wind, its whispers comforts what dignity was left for her to nurture. _How could he let it all go from here? To then had her image be torn as nothing more but of the mad lady to whom jealousy reigns more than of devotion. Had she not fulfilled what he asked of her? To then be beside him throughout the agony and bliss, all to which would be reciprocated with infidelity and the title of a laughingstock in Olympus. Could she still bear this image? Should she stay strong, it is all mocked and utterly ignored by many. Should she let them take triumph, they are all to celebrate the fall of the Divine. Would that bring her peace?_

"Hush now," the wind would whisper, "rest your crown against the soft mattress for tomorrow could provide what solace you wish. He would be there. Your King." Returning to her senses, she realized it is quite late now to wait for her man. To somehow think she may then press her lips against both of his cheeks and have him onto her arms, holding him dearly as though the night is soon to part from the sky. Like a little lass to the said joy and the contentment of having him retiring beside her. Alas, they were dreams that seems to stay as such.

Taking a deep breath as she is to retire now to their bed, Hera had herself sheltered by the blanket before lying down to her division. _Must he have the night alone when his lady is here_ _. Or is he, alone? Who knows now as to where he may be. Truly does she needs to have quite a composure yet would that comfort her sanity or only have her restless? Had she not been a good woman beside the king? Had she not gone to his flow and must she now be taken lightly? Cared less? Could he now be with another lady? To what scheme is he now planning to have all this afar from her radar? Could he then found a woman to whom he is able to call his and have her dethroned? Is this something now the fate that awaits her?_

Questions that are left unanswered. Aggravated as to how restless her nights have always been to when he is afar, the sovereign, knowing fully that with the night's hour, she then took the King's pillow and have it residing around her arms. _His scent._ Pleased to have a part of him with her, a faint smile appeared so as she let her lips kiss the soft material that would take hold of her husband's head when asleep. Having it tight beside her, the woman let her visage nuzzled close as to what she imagined to be the chest of her love, hearing what it seems to be the beating of his heart as to while letting her breathing come in rhythm with the rise and fall of his when at rest. "I love you." Her lips pressed against the cloth that embraces the scent of the King followed, having her to whisper, "I love you and only you. To where did I go wrong, my King? What do those women have that I am lacking..?" Soon enough, in her most vulnerable hour, a tear or two made their mark against her cheek, only to stain Zeus' pillow as she frantically made her face dry, only resulting to a cry.

Not too soon, or could she just be imagining, footsteps seems to echo outside of their bedroom. Faint was it and truly must be her mind be playing with what she is deprived with - his company. Pausing to her fantasized intimacy with the King, she was to conclude of what illusion her mind is giving her to when the footsteps soon made themselves present, going closer to her. _Could it be my dearest?_

With the door disclosing, a silhouette masculine figure appeared before her. Taken aback and now frantic, she toss aside the pillow quickly annihilating the evidence of her night's activity, taking herself to stand as to salvage herself from whatever interrogation there may be should she be seen as meek as a faun.

"You have returned, m-my King." Her voice almost broke to when Zeus, her darling, came and greeted her by a motion for her to return to her former position of lying down. The Queen had her walls of confidence crumbling down before the King. It was to him she could feel like the goddess to whom innocence prayed well to be blessed with greater things.

"Should you not be asleep, dear woman? Tomorrow are you expected to be spirited with your role." Monotone was his tone as he then had himself changed to then join the bride to where she would ridiculously call her home.

"Only a little time was taken. After all, the wait was worth it.." ' _,my love. You are now with me and that would be all I need.'_

"As my Queen says it so. May you then rest?"

"If you may, conceivably, if possible that is, be beside me..?" _Must she now stammer?_

"Must you ask, dearest?" Her hands soon withdraw the blanket from its initial position, perfectly timed as to when the King settled beside him was she able tuck them both into the warmth provided. A smile was there. She was his darling. He said it so.

"Comfortable?" The lady beamed despite what worries dominated her thinking. He was her King. If only then could she express it other than of a hesitant arm around his waist, fearing well that the night may end before her without indulging yet.

"Should you not be resting now? Let your mind fret not when I am here." A small kiss marked her forehead as the king shifted himself near, after a long sigh, taking her in his arms. "Sweet dreams, my Queen." As though he wishes not to have the night longer for both of them.

"I already have it. And truly was it given to me when I am awake." Cuddled beside him, her lips could only reach towards his neck and a small peck is now painted against it. "You are here and that would be all I need to know, thank you.." _"I love you."_

* * *

Against to her wishes, his Queen soon drifted off by the spell of Hypnos. _Warm is she against him and truly would any mortal claim how fortunate is he to have a woman waiting for him by the front porch of their home and truly may he confess that he is. To have a woman, despite his sins, accept the twisted man when his crown is withdrawn. If only could he repress the temptations around him so soon to not witness the angst driving his love to pieces._

Shifting from his position, as she is deeply retiring, while drawing her body nearer by the light of Selene could Zeus witness a faint smile beautifully bestowed to the curl of her soft lips. His lovely wife radiating in beauty without any sheer effort. As pure as her devotion resting to the lion's cave. _It has been a while to when she is in his arms and truly does it seem his problems stood at the farthest corner, intimidated to disturb what peace they both have. How he had missed her liken of this. If only he had been gentle. If only.._

Carefully would the King put his love's head against his pillow, sensing the damped part of her night's affair. _It is all because I could not be the perfect man to the perfection she is._ Settling himself up, he let his lips satisfy her yearning lips before gently lying his face against her abdomen, looking by her chest as they rise and fall, his heart finding comfort and solace, something he wished he had given prior attention as his body ache for warmth. _It is right here all along. How could he be so blind?_ Facing himself towards his beautiful wife, as he lied down horizontally, he promised himself; _Tomorrow would be different._

"I love you too, Hera."


End file.
